


the first breath after drowning

by laurenvibes



Category: Feeling Sorry For Celia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenvibes/pseuds/laurenvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has every right to be nervous, and no number of pats on her back and muttered reassurances from Christina is going to calm her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first breath after drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Jared/Elizabeth cute-ness ^-^
> 
> enjoy :)

*  
He wears black jeans, scuffed at the knee, so that his slightly tanned skin is protruding outwards, and his feet are enclosed in a pair of black Converse. Naturally.  
She looks down at her pretty summer dress, white cotton, with purple petals splattered on every inch of soft material, and blushes. 

She was excited to wear the dress. Her mother had left her a small pile of coins on top of a pink parchment note (ELIZABETH!!! OVER HERE ON THE TABLE!!! BUY SOMETHING NICE!!!), and she had Christina’s hand in hers swinging in the stiff breeze, and they were simply laughing and walking, checking out the dresses that were plastered tightly on no-name model’s skinny figures .  
There was a green dress that Christina had liked, and she luckily had just the right amount of money to purchase it and Elizabeth was slightly jealous. The dress hugged all of Christina’s curves, it was moulded to fit her perfectly. So she trailed along slowly, as Christina bought a pair of black flats to go with them.

But then they had arrived at the shop. Funky posters pasted to the window advertised nerdy looking girls dressed up in skirts and heels and frilly crop tops, and she had almost broken Christina’s wrist, when she had pulled her viciously into the front door, a small metal bell ringing as they stepped in.

And she had been oh so proud of herself, and the way she looked in the shop’s long mirror, and the way the dress had looked, and Christina was behind her, cheering and clapping and laughing, and the shop keeper was smiling, and asking her if they wanted matching shoes with the dress?

It had been a perfect moment.

And there was Jared, the sexiest guy alive in her honest opinion (Christina had to disagree however), and he was wearing black, and he looked scruffy, and his hair was dangling in front of his dark eyes, and he reached out a hand to touch her and  
And there she was, giggling stupidly, in her silly summer dress, a ridiculous look plastered on her face. And he was staring at her, inspecting her, and it reminded her of Saxon and Celia (she could imagine their faces now, taunting her, poking, laughing, and teasing). 

And all those emotions, all those feelings about herself, came flooding back. All the self-hatred, self-loathing. It was like a tsunami wave of anger and hurt and sad hit her, and she was falling, spiralling down, and the sadness had almost caught her, wrapping it’s long and shiny and black arms around her middle, dragging her down and  
‘’I feel like I should have dressed up a bit more. Especially since you look like a beautiful princess’’.  
She stops, her brain stops whirring so rapidly, and her heart clunks down a bit. Jared has reached out and grabbed her from the oblivion, and held on tight, and his hands are so soft and nice to hold, and she just wants to capture the moment forever.  
She blushes again, but doesn’t feel as stupid, because princesses are supposed to blush when they are complimented, right?  
She mumbles a quick thankyou into his warm chest as she wraps his strong arms around her, and she feels safe.  
And maybe this was it. Maybe this is her final high after a very long and treacherous battle up hill. She sure as hell hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is the first FSFC fic (to my knowledge) but also my first time posting here on a03 so please be kind!! x
> 
> also i'm still getting used to this site so excuse any typos and paragraph probs thanks


End file.
